


Respite

by ebbj9891



Series: In Quest Of Something [15]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Series, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebbj9891/pseuds/ebbj9891
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rough day, Brian heads home in search of respite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respite

“God fucking damnit,” Brian mutters as he flicks through his seemingly endless array of keys. “Fuck this day straight to hell.”

The silver lining on this grotesquely dismal raincloud of a day is that he’s home. Finally, _finally,_ he’s home. And if his keychain will cut him a fucking break, he’ll soon be inside where he can crash and commence forgetting all about how miserable his Friday has been. Then, if he’s lucky, he’ll be able to collapse into bed and sleep for the next week. Or if he’s _really_ lucky – the next twenty five fucking years. That sure would be nice.

Once he’s located the right key, Brian turns it in the lock, opens the door, and storms inside. He tosses his suitcase on the floor and kicks his shoes off. Soon enough, his jacket and tie follow - he’s too exhausted to even bother tidying them up, so there they lay in a pathetic heap. Brian isn’t far from that point himself. He feels almost completely sapped of energy - there’s only just enough left for him to drag himself through the apartment in search of Justin.

As soon as he finds Justin in the lounge, the sight of him brings a slight smile to Brian’s face. Fleeting though it may be, it’s a nice moment of reprieve.

Justin is standing with a basket of laundry propped on the arm of the couch. He’s folding towels whilst swaying and humming. He’s only wearing his briefs and what Brian is pretty sure is one of his t-shirts.

Brian’s smile makes another appearance when he realises that Justin is listening to his iPod, and thus is unaware of Brian’s presence. This time, the smile stays plastered to Brian’s face. Located somewhere on his sprawling mental list of favourite past-times is spooking Justin, and right in front of him is the perfect opportunity to do so.

Now grinning, Brian sneaks up behind Justin and grabs him around the waist. Justin yelps and jumps almost a foot in the air.

_“Brian!”_

Brian laughs and gives Justin a quick squeeze. “Sorry, did you not hear me come in?”

“Asshole,” Justin laughs, whilst pulling out his earbuds. He swats at Brian, but Brian ducks out of the way and flops down on the couch.

After stretching out languidly, he kicks the basket lightly and remarks, “You know the cleaning service covers that, right?”

“I know. I also know the cleaning service’s name is Miranda.” Justin grins at Brian and tosses a towel at him. “I don’t mind doing this stuff every now and again. Plus, we kind of owe her for… the _incident.”_

“‘The _incident’,”_ Brian echoes. He smirks at Justin. “It’s me, Sunshine, not Miranda. You can call it what it was.”

Justin bursts out laughing. Through it, he amends, “A huge fucking mess… attributable to, well, a huge fuckfest.”

Truth be told, it wasn’t the foursome that was the issue. It was that one of them (Brian stubbornly blames Justin; Justin absolutely insists it was Brian) turned off the alarm, which meant that they were still sleeping when Miranda arrived. The first thing that confronted her was the abysmally messy apartment; the second was both Brian and Justin sprawled naked in bed, still passed out and lost to the world.

The mess and the awkwardness with Miranda aside, that was a good night. Brian smiles and recalls fondly, “Those guys were hot.”

“They were,” Justin agrees with a big grin. “I liked… the tall one?”

With a snort, Brian challenges, “Coming up short on their names, are we?”

“Go on,” Justin challenges right back, “Tell me their names.”

“Paul and Jesse,” Brian lies breezily.

“Paul and Jesse.” Justin rolls his eyes. “Bull. Shit.”

“Well, either way. We should pick up some more like that.”

“We should. We could do that tonight…”

Even though Justin’s flirtacious suggestion is tempting, Brian dismisses it. He’s too tired to consider getting up and going out and hunting down a bunch of strangers to spend the night with. He shrugs at Justin. “Maybe another night.”

Justin frowns a little. “Are you okay?”

“I had a shitty day.”

“What happened?”

Where to begin?

The fact that he lost a major client because the bastard turned out to be a total homophobe?

How close Brian came to snapping when the fucker spat bigoted vitriol at him? Or how long it took him to drag himself back from the brink?

But no - that wasn’t the worst that his day had to offer. Perhaps the worst was the hour he spent trying to comfort Gus, who was sobbing down the phone about missing him.

Actually, that wasn’t the worst part. The worst part was when their phone call ended. Brian listened to Gus’ tearful, tortured goodbye and then tried to offer some loving words, but he was abruptly met with a dial tone. Then he was left alone in his office: without his son, missing him desperately; down one crucial client, furious at the bastard, even more furious at himself for caring so much; and through all of it, suffering a beastly headache.

“Brian?” Justin’s brow creases. He stops folding the bathtowel that he’s holding and sets it down. “What’s wrong?”

“Everything,” Brian says evasively. He doesn’t feel like going into detail right now, so all he does is lament wearily, “Every-goddamn-thing.”

Justin nods sympathetically and heads over to the liquor cabinet. Brian listens as he fetches a glass and fills it with something. It really doesn’t matter what - anything will do right now.

When Justin hands it to him, Brian drinks it blindly and barely tastes it. All that he’s searching for is the numbing effect. It takes the whole glass until results are seen.

The world is a little hazier now and Brian is glad of it. He feels even better when Justin starts stroking his hair.

He closes his eyes and leans into the gentle touch, just as Justin asks, “Anything else I can do?”

“I don’t know,” Brian answers.

That’s the honest truth - today has been such a horrific nightmare that he doesn’t quite know how to pull himself free yet. He doesn’t even know if he wants to. Wallowing, at least for the timebeing, seems pretty fucking tempting.

“Let me know,” Justin murmurs. He leans down and kisses Brian’s forehead. “Give me a minute - I’m just going to put the laundry away.”

Brian nods. He opens one eye and watches as Justin plugs his earbuds back in, picks up the basket, and heads down the hall. There’s a slight skip in his step that Brian envies.

It takes a minute or two for that envy to turn into something constructive. Brian sets his empty glass aside and sits up. Why bother envying Justin for his good spirits? Why not try and catch some of that sunshine?

With a glimmer of determination, Brian picks himself up off the couch and heads down the hall. Through their open bedroom door, he can see Justin standing beside their bed. Once again, his back is to Brian and he’s listening to his iPod. He’s surely distracted and oblivious to Brian’s approach.

Brian heads down the hallway stealthily. He picks up the pace towards the end, until he’s quick enough to take a running leap at Justin. As Brian tackles Justin and tosses him atop the mattress, Justin lets out a shriek, which makes Brian dissolve into peals of laughter.

“Really?” Justin squirms underneath Brian and swats at him. “Really?! Twice in one night?”

“Sorry.”

“You don’t _sound_ very sorry.”

“I suppose I’m not.” Brian laughs as Justin tries to wrestle him. He grabs his wrists and keeps him pinned to the bed. “I thought of something that might cheer me up.”

Grinning, Justin retorts, “Scaring me half to death?”

“Well, yeah. And…”

“And…?”

Brian smiles and dips his head down so he can nuzzle their noses together, which makes the grin that’s curved across Justin’s face stretch even wider. It’s such an intoxicating sight. Brian releases his grip on Justin’s wrists and brings his hand to cradle Justin’s jaw. He caresses his thumb over the supple swell of Justin’s lower lip and laughs as Justin kisses his thumb, then sucks it into his mouth, then bites it gently. 

“Do you remember…” Brian grins as Justin starts fellating his thumb. There’s no way he can concentrate with Justin’s tongue swirling around his thumb like that, so he pulls it free and drags it down Justin’s neck slowly. “… the first proper night we spent living here?”

“Like after all our shit was unpacked?”

“Yeah… after everything was settled.”

A smile flourishes on Justin’s face. “We spent the night in with Chinese food.”

Brian drags his thumb down to hook the v-neck of Justin’s t-shirt – well, _his_ t-shirt, technically. “And?”

“And we made cocktails and got drunk over dinner… and there was dancing… and a _lot_ of fucking.”

“I’m kind of working my way backwards here,” Brian admits. He pulls the t-shirt down to expose more of Justin’s chest, to which he presses a very tender kiss. “But let’s do that tonight.”

Justin slides his hands into Brian’s hair and combs it back. “I’d love that.”

Brian grins and drops another kiss to Justin’s chest. He savours the warmth of his skin and nuzzles against it as Justin’s hands smooth over his shoulders. It’s comforting, finding his own scent all over Justin, and then exciting, to peel away the t-shirt so that he can smell Justin.

As he buries his face against Justin’s smooth stomach and inhales his divine scent, Brian contemplates what to do next. Justin’s breathing has quickened and he’s making the most gorgeous little moans as Brian nuzzles, licks, and nips at his flesh.

He imagines the possibilities – yanking Justin’s briefs off and sucking his big, beautiful cock; pushing his legs apart and holding them splayed while tonguing him open; fingering him until Justin is begging for it; and finally, indulging his pleas and fucking him silly.

His daydreaming is interrupted by Justin tugging on his hair and calling needily, “Brian…”

There’s something delicious in Justin’s tone that makes Brian’s cock throb. He prowls his way up Justin’s body and crushes their mouths together. When he pulls away, Justin instantly tries to drag him back for more. Brian resists and demands, “Tell me what you want.”

With a fiendish grin, Justin replies, “You seem like you’ve had a… _frustrating_ day. I want you to take it all out on me.”

Brian needs no further invitation. He grabs Justin and flips him over onto his stomach, which draws a short burst of laughter out of Justin. Brian smacks his ass playfully and then kisses the nape of Justin’s neck. Once again, he breathes in the scent of his partner – it makes him all the wilder with want.

“I’ve been thinking about you all day,” Justin murmurs. He raises his hips up, urging Brian’s kisses further south. “It’s been driving me fucking crazy.”

“Mmm,” Brian hums. He kisses his way down to Justin’s lower back, grabs the waistband of Justin’s briefs, and starts to tug them off. But then something catches his attention and stops him in his tracks. “Sunshine…”

Oh so innocently, Justin responds, “Yes?”

Brian laughs and grasps the base of the plug that’s lodged inside Justin. He twists it slightly, which draws such a thrilling moan from Justin. “How long…?”

“After you fucked me this morning,” Justin explains. “When you left for work… I wanted to be ready for you.”

“And you’ve been _where_ with this in you?”

“The studio… the library… the markets… the laundromat…”

“Bad-” Brian swats Justin’s ass with his left hand and twists the plug with his right, “-boy.”

Justin groans and claws at the sheets. “I need your cock. _Now.”_

Idly, Brian asks, “Right now?”

“Take me,” Justin hisses insistently. “I’ve been waiting for it all day. Fucking pound me.”

Brian growls and hastens to unbuckle his belt. They’re oddly mismatched in terms of their stages of undress, but that doesn’t matter right now – there will be time later to strip completely. All Brian wants is to give Justin exactly what he’s begging for.

As he unzips his fly, he grabs a condom out of his pocket and tears the packet open with his teeth. Since Justin is already reaching back to remove the plug and finger himself more open, Brian grabs his hand and shoves the condom into it. As Justin twists around, Brian orders, “Put it on me.”

Justin flashes a grin and complies _very_ eagerly. Brian smirks at him and pulls him in for another kiss, then shoves him back to his face-down position in the centre of the mattress.

“C’mon,” Justin urges, “Fuck m- _oh.”_

As Brian sinks into Justin’s tight ass, he teases, “What were you saying?”

Justin laughs and turns his head to the side. With another flash of that gorgeous grin, he demands, “Fuck me.”

Brian pulls back out and then thrusts in even deeper. Justin calls out sharply – so sharply that Brian almost worries he’s hurt him, but then Justin reaches back to grope at Brian’s ass greedily. He also spreads his legs wider and thrusts back against Brian, all of which makes Brian groan with want.

He grabs Justin’s hips and then angles downwards, so that his chest is plastered to Justin’s back. Brian kisses Justin’s neck and grips his hips tighter, just as he begins to really fuck him.

As he delivers thrust after thrust, each more intense than the last, he’s spurred on by Justin’s rhapsodic moans and calls of his name. He loves the way his name sounds as it falls from Justin’s lips, all laced with lust.

Brian closes his eyes and presses his face against the back of Justin’s neck. He loses himself in the blend of sensations: Justin’s warm, damp flesh; his tight ass, gripping Brian’s cock like a vice; his beautiful moans and groans. 

“Come inside me,” Justin begs, still trying to meet Brian’s thrusts even though he’s effectively pinned to the mattress, “Do it.”

Brian squeezes his hips and slams into him. “Come with me.”

Justin groans and hisses, _“Yes”,_ just as Brian pounds into him urgently. He can feel Justin arching beneath him, his ass flexing and hips bucking. Brian squeezes his hips even tighter and holds on with a bruising grip as he thrusts in deep and comes.

First there’s ecstasy – blinding, blurring ecstasy that brings Brian alive. Then, as that ensconces him, so does relief – he feels freed. Brian sags on top of Justin and soaks it all up – the thrilling dose of pleasure and the liberating sense of relief.

*

The rest of their night is everything that Brian needs it to be. As they while the hours away together, he finally finds the respite that he’s been craving all day long. 

They stay in bed for the most part – they eat dinner there and get drunk there on an endless array of cocktails that they concoct, and once Brian is drunk enough, he tells Justin all about his godawful day. Justin listens attentively and then joins in aggressively as Brian rants and raves about his former client. It heartens Brian, having Justin back him up. Even more so when they get to talking about Gus – the sense of hopelessness that has been clinging to Brian all day disappears, for Justin has a seemingly endless list of potential solutions.

Once they’ve talked it out, everything seems clearer. Brighter, too – especially when Justin drags Brian out of bed so that they can dance. Brian closes his eyes and enjoys every last bit of it: having Justin held in his arms, moving with him to the soft sway of the song, feeling Justin’s face buried against his neck intimately. 

He loses track of time; he can’t even count how many songs they end up dancing to. None of that matters, after all. Brian ceases to care about anything that exists beyond the four walls of their bedroom-turned-makeshift-dancefloor.

Closer to dawn, they find themselves in bed again. After working _very_ hard to tire each other out, they eventually wind up on the cusp of sleep. There’s sunlight peeking in through the curtains and spilling in a fragile stream over the foot of the bed. 

Even so, Justin curls up close to Brian and murmurs sweetly, “‘Night.”

“‘Night,” Brian whispers back. He kisses Justin’s forehead and pulls him closer. Really, he can’t have him close enough.

As he drifts off to sleep, he’s glad to realise that his horrible day has long since passed. Saturday has arrived and even though it’s only early, it already seems full of promise.

As fatigue wins over, Brian recalls his earlier wish for infinite sleep. Evidently, that won’t be. He won’t get to sleep for a week or a quarter century - but that doesn’t matter. He has Justin in his arms and that’s more than enough.

**The End**


End file.
